Fireworks
by livelovelaugh1998
Summary: What if everyone living at Grimmauld Place after Harry's trial in OotP forgot something about Ginny that they all should have remembered? Will something good come out of it?


**Hey guys! This is my first ever story on Fanfiction. This is an idea that has been plaguing me all day… It takes place after Harry's hearing in OotP. It is a Harry/Ginny story, and is slightly AU… in a good way. Also, I got the idea from a story that I read, though I can't remember which one, so if you recognize it could you help me remember? If you are the author, no copying was intended, just the idea. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (obviously) and any content that you might recognize and all characters belong to the Great J.K. Rowling.**

**P.S: Everything in bold comes straight from the book. (Besides the author' notes at the beginning and end.)**

**P.P.S: Hey guys. So this particular author's note is being written about two years after this story was originally published. I've made a few edits, just to make the story a little bit more believable. Thanks for all the love on this story!**

Harry walked in the door to Grimmauld Place after his hearing with his heart lighter than it had been in a long while. Grimmauld Place, however, was quieter than it had been in a while also. He walked through the dark, creepy hallway to the kitchen, where he found everyone that lived in the house at the moment, eating lunch in silence.

"Why so quiet?" Harry asked once he got to the doorway, making everyone in the room jump.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed. Then she realized that Harry had a huge grin on his face, making her remember why they were waiting for him. "Did you get off?"

"What do you think?" he said.

**"I knew it!" yelled Ron, punching the air. "You always get away with stuff!"**

**"They were bound to clear you," said Hermione, who had looked positively faint with anxiety when Harry had entered the kitchen and was now holding a shaking hand over her eyes, "there was no case against you, none at all."**

**"Everyone seems quite relieved, though, considering you all knew I'd get off," said Harry, smiling.**

**Mrs. Weasley was wiping her face on her apron, and Fred, George and Ginny were doing a kind of war dance to a chant that went: "He got off, he got off, he got off…"**

However when he looked closer, he saw that the smile didn't quite reach Ginny's eyes. Wait, why are you looking closer? Harry thought to himself. He then noticed how pretty Ginny looked when she was laughing, even though it probably wasn't all genuine.

Whoa, whoa, whoa there. Where did that come from? He asked himself. He shook his head and pushed that thought aside.

Now that I think about it, she did seem a little depressed yesterday. Hmmm… I'll have to keep an eye on that. He made a mental note to himself.

"Well, I think I need to go upstairs and take a power nap. I am thoroughly exhausted from the hearing." Harry said.

"Oh, well alright then, just come down later if you need anything, dear."

"Okay, Mrs. Weasley."

"Rest up Harry," Mr. Weasley said. **"Listen, Sirius, Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry-"** Sirius' response was lost to Harry as he started climbing the stairs. He could, however, hear Fred, George, and Ginny still chanting in the background.

"HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GOT-" the rest of their chanting was abruptly cut off, probably by Mrs. Weasley.

As Harry climbed into bed, he had no thoughts in his mind, only the promise of sleep.

After what felt like the blink of an eye, Harry was woken up by someone with long red hair.

"Harry, time for dinner." Ginny said. Her voice wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as it normally was, and Harry could tell that something was bothering her.

"Okay Ginny, thank you." Ginny sent him a pained smile. "Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry inquired.

"Nothing, Harry. I'm fine."

"Please, Ginny, you're talking to the master of the 'fine' excuse. I can tell you're not fine." Harry retorted.

Ginny still looked upset. "Harry, what's today's date?"

Harry thought about that for a second. "August 12th, why?" Then it suddenly dawned on him what yesterday's date was. The eleventh of August. Ginny's birthday. "Oh, god, Ginny. I am so, so sorry. It just dawned on me. I forgot..."

"Forgot it was my birthday yesterday?" Ginny said. "Yeah, I can tell. So did everyone else. Why should you be any different?" She turned to leave.

"No, Ginny wait." That's not what he meant to say. "You know that's not what I meant. I just meant that I was caught up with all of the trial stuff-"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, I overreacted. It's just a little upsetting that none of my family remembered either." Ginny said.

"Yeah, I know. Here, Ginny, let me make it up to you." Harry said.

"No, Harry, it's fine. Just don't say anything to my family, will you?"

"But Ginny-" Harry was cut off by a look from Ginny. Something in her eyes made Harry very wary not to cross her. "Fine," he said. "I won't say anything."

They made their way down to dinner. When they got into the room, Mrs. Weasley bustled over to them. "Harry, Ginny, what took so long?" she asked.

Harry looked at Ginny. "Uhh... Nothing. It just took Ginny a long time to get me up, apparently." Harry smiled.

"Oh, okay. Come over and have something to eat," she said, motioning over to the table, where every person living in the house at the time was sitting.

Halfway through dinner, Mrs. Weasley must have noticed the look on Ginny's face.

"Ginny, dear, what's wrong?" she asked, loud enough for everyone at the table to hear her and look down at her.

"Nothing, mum, I'm fine." Ginny mumbled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, mum."

Finally, Harry couldn't stand it any more.

"Ginny, if you don't tell them, I will." Harry said. Something in his voice must have convinced Ginny that he would carry out the threat if he had to, because next thing he knew, Ginny asked a sudden question.

"What's today's date?"

"August 12th," Fred answered.

Ginny waited. Nobody understood yet. "None of you get it, do you?" She asked. Harry saw tears spring up in her eyes. He was bewildered, as he had never seen her cry before. She stood up and ran out of the room.

She must be more upset about it than I thought. Harry thought.

"Okay, let me help you understand. What's yesterday's date?" Harry asked.

"Well, Harry," George responded, as if talking to a five year old. "If today is the 12th, then yesterday was the 11th."

"OH! Oh- oh my gosh! How- but- I forgot-" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, only to be interrupted by Harry.

"Yeah, that's what I said to her too, and she wasn't happy about that. And she realized that I must have been caught up with the trial, but she's very, very upset that none of you remembered."

"As she should be! Oh my poor baby!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"Wait, what the heck is happening here?" Ron yelled.

"Ron… when's Ginny's birthday?" Harry asked.

He didn't even think about it. "August 11th…" He slowed down toward the end, as if he was realizing what he was actually saying. His eyes went wide. "How did I forget?" he whispered.

By this point, Fred and George were banging their heads on the table, saying "Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

Mr. Weasley looked horrified. How could I forget about my only daughter's birthday? How could I?

Sirius looked sad. He couldn't imagine what he would feel if he forgot one of his children's birthday. The closest he could come was Harry's birthday… If he forgot that, he would never be able to live with himself.

Mrs. Weasley jumped up, as if to go get Ginny. Instead, Harry got an idea.

"Wait! If I go comfort her, will you get a party set up? Make it as grand as you can, and I'll pay for it."

"But-" Mrs. Weasley protested.

"No, Mrs. Weasley. I will pay for it. Could you just set it up quickly? I'll come back in with Ginny in an hour and a half. I'll keep her distracted. We'll play… chess or something. Just make it quick." Harry persuaded her to do it.

He walked throughout the house, until he finally found her in the dark parlor, staring into the roaring fire. She didn't notice him walk in until he was standing in front of her.

"Hi, Harry," she said in a monotonous tone.

"Hey, Ginny." Harry smiled. It turned out that when she teared up in the kitchen, she didn't cry. Harry admired her control over her emotions. He walked over to her on the couch and sat down next to her. "Everyone finally understood what you were trying to say, although it took a little explaining from me first… they're all really, really sorry."

"Yeah, I know… its just," Ginny explained, "the fact that they didn't get it, even like you did, after I asked what the date was, makes it all the more painful. I understand, and all, what with the panic of your trial, but still…. You of all people understand, don't you?" Ginny looked at him.

Harry responded, "Yes, I do. I don't think the Dursleys remembered a single one of my birthdays." Harry looked into her eyes and noticed for the first time how pretty she was. Her hair was long and fiery, her lips perfect, and her eyes... they were captivating. They were warm brown, with tiny flecks of green here and there. He felt like he could have stared into them for all of eternity and never be tired of it.

His thoughts then turned to Cho. He thought of how last year, she had made his stomach do flip-flops just thinking about her. Now, the flip-flops weren't there. He still had feelings for her, but not near the level of what they used to be. He could tell that she wasn't the one for him.

Now that he was staring into Ginny's eyes for what seemed like eternity, Harry realized that she did make his stomach churn (in a good way of course). He was startled by the realization he had come to. He fancied Ginny. He was startled by that fact because even just a few days ago, he had fancied Cho… or had he? He slowly got the feeling that it was just his subconscious covering up for how he really felt, because he didn't want to mess things up with Ron.

Well if it was my subconscious, it was doing a pretty good job of it. Harry thought.

Harry pulled himself back to the present. Ginny had zoned out, her eyes glassed over.

"Okay, I can tell something's definitely wrong. Talk to me, Ginny," Harry said.

"It's not completely related but…" she trailed off. "I just feel so plain, and… forgettable. That I'm so boring that even my family can't remember my birthday."

"You should never believe that," Harry said.

"Why? Why shouldn't I believe that, Harry?" Her voice sounded so lost and sorrowful that it tugged on Harry's heartstrings.

"Because you're beautiful," Harry blurted, looking deep into her eyes. "You're smart, funny, and most of all, beautiful."

"You… you think I'm beautiful?" Ginny said, her eyes shining with the complement.

"I think you're gorgeous," he said. And it was the truth. She was beautiful.

He felt himself leaning in. His lips met hers, and Harry decided that it was one of the most amazing feelings he'd ever experienced. Fireworks went off in his head. She was his first kiss, and he was glad of it. He would never forget this moment.

They slowly pulled back and locked eyes with each other. A smile slowly made its way across her face. They rested their foreheads against each other, and closed their eyes, only for a moment.

"Harry?" Ginny asked. "Why did you come in here, instead of my mum or one of my brothers?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you," he said simply. "And lets face it, do any of your brothers have enough tact to even make it through a conversation?" he smiled as Ginny laughed.

"Besides, can any of them do this?" he kissed her softly again.

"No, I guess not." Ginny said as she laughed. "Well, I'm hungry. Let's go get some more food."

"Okay," Harry said. He intertwined their fingers and tugged her up. She walked out in front of him, and as she looked back at him, he smiled. His life was going to be very, very different from now on. And he had a feeling that he was going to love it.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? It's my first fanfic, but I think it turned out better than I thought it would… but, you never know. Btw, I don't know exactly when Ginny's birthday is, but this is the one I've heard the most often. I just think that if Harry's trial is in late-ish summer, and they don't have Ginny's birthday anywhere else in the book, that it could be then…. If you don't agree, then sorry, I just hope you liked the story. Also, I know that Harry might have developed feelings a little fast, but I just think that in the Chamber, Harry and Ginny formed a bond (not like a soul bond) but like a shared experience. So I think that Harry has like Ginny for longer than he thinks he has. Again, sorry if you disagree. Any who, reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
